Fighting like Cats and Dogs
by ashlieluu
Summary: Another old one shot. Sansho is a Cat, Koga a Wolf. When she saves him and demands thanks, they are taken down a road which they never thought they would take. Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


Sansho was walking through the woods when she heard tree's snapping in two. She knew better then to get involved in other people's business but her gut told you to go check it out. She headed toward the sound and when she arrived she saw Koga, the wolf demon, struggling against a huge monster. The cat demon had known Koga a while now, her parents asked before they died to go ask his aid. There was a demon terrorizing her tribe a while back and it was strong as hell. She hated his arrogance and the fact that the only reason he had power was from the jewel shards, while she had to work to gain strength. "GIMMIE MY SHARD YOU UGLY BASTARD!" he yelled at the large yokai. She decided to help him; she felt the need to kill something. Sansho hadn't killed a demon in ages. The feline girl pulled out her claws and lunged at the demon. As she passed, she asked him "Need help?" She sliced the purple lug to a million pieces and Koga, a bit surprised was thrown off balance and fell over "I could have handled it, Sansho" she wiped her claws and turned toward him "I doubt it" "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU DUMB CAT!" he yelled "WHADDA SAY YOU STUPID DOG!" she hissed back "I'M A WOLF!" he bellowed then turned and headed in the opposite direction "HEY!" Sansho cried, running after him. He wasn't getting off that easily. "Apologize and thank me for saving your sorry ass!" she demanded "No way" he replied "Then...I'm following you around 'til you do" she pouted, crossing her arms. "If you can keep up" he said then sped off 'Fast but I'm faster' the cat thought. She ran after him, easily matching his speed. She smirked before he stopped abruptly. Sansho was confused and kept running, straight into a lake SPLASH! "AAAAHHHHGGG" Obviously, being a cat, she couldn't swim. Someone reached down and pulled her out. They sat her down on the soft grass."You okay, cat?"" he asked. She looked up at her savior. Oh another mutt. "Yeah, thanks" Koga was sitting on a rock, not to far away, laughing his head off. She stood and walked over to him. "You know I can't swim Koga" she whined. "I wouldn't have let you drowned. I just wanted to watch you struggle for a while." Sansho frowned, then smiled creepily "That's okay I love games" she purred "You can tag along but I'm not apologizing." "Fine" she turned toward the guy that saved her "Thanks, Mutt." "I'm NO mutt. My names Inuyasha" "and mines Sansho. Well, thanks Inuyasha for saving me" "no problem. See ya Sansho, Koga" he snapped the last part he jumped off. Koga was building a fire so Sansho went to the lake and caught some fish for her dinner. She might give him some it depended on his attitude. After a while he spoke "Cat, can I have some fish?" she snorted "Not asking like that your not and use my name." he sighed "SANSHO, can I PLEASE have some fish?" The cat girl giggled "Yeah, here." She threw him some fish and he gobbled them up in a matter of seconds. She lie down to go to sleep but shot back up "and don't even think of running away while I sleep. I might not be a dog but I can still track you down" she winked and he grunted. After about a week of Sansho being around, she began to grow on Koga. She was funny, smart and a great fighter too! That came in handy in the demon filled country-side but he would never admit that to her "Hey, Sansho, I have to return home for a while and I know how much you hate mutts so you don't have to come." Koga smiled sweetly, hoping the Cat girl wouldn't notice his subtle attempt to get rid of her. No dice. "OHHH NOOO...you still haven't apologized OR thanked me yet." "And I won't EVER so your stuck in a cave with a bunch of smelly wolves till I decided to leave" "FINE I'll kill anyone who touches me." "You're pouting" Koga stated "damn right" Sansho replied testily. When the two arrived Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting for Koga. They immediately interrogated their leader. "Where ya been?" asked Ginta "Where do ya think? Out looking for Naraku!" Sansho tapped the wolf leaders shoulder "Who is that?" she asked. He began to answer her but Hakkaku interrupted with "Who is she?" "Guys this is Sansho, Sansho Ginta and Hakkaku" "Hi" she beamed. Koga could tell she was nervous despite the smile. The two started sniffing her "she's a cat" Ginta pointed out. "Gross" answered Hakkaku. "So? You have an issue with cats?" Koga asked, glaring at his subordinates. "Um, no?" They replied. Koga began into the cave, the 3 other following. Sansho was confused. Koga defended her! When they entered the cave there were a bunch of friendly "hello Koga" and "howzit been" but after they caught Sansho's scent, it went silent. She stared down at the floor until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. They just need to get used to you." Koga gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. When they reached the back of the cave there was a huge pile of straw. Koga went over and sat down. He patted the ground beside him, the feline walked over to join him. "Okay so this Naraku guy, who is he?" she asked. Koga sighed "he killed all of our friends and family. This bunch and a couple other scattered around are all that's left" he explained. Koga looked so sad at that moment "I would help but I don't think I would be much help. I am a horrible tracker." "I thought you said you were pretty good at it?" he inquired "I lied" Sansho admitted. "KOGA" yelled one of the others. He looked at the girl beside him, and then stood up. As soon as he was gone, a bunch of men walked over. "So Cat, you think if you get close to our leader your clan will be able to take over us, huh? Get us while we are weak..." "No...I-" "well that ain't happening. We know what you're planning, half-breed." Sansho stayed silent. She hated to be talked down to like that. Her blood began to boil and tears stung her eyes "Your dirty blood doesn't belong here, so just LEAVE!" Tears ran down her face and Sansho rushed for the exit. She barreled into Koga and he placed his hands on her shoulders "Sansho? What did they say?" She ran around him and out to the waterfall. "SANSHO!" Koga was running after her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around and He hugged her tightly "I'm sorry. I knew this would happen I...just thought they would keep their mouths shut." Sansho stopped crying for a moment "They accused me of betrayal. Getting close to you so my...clan could come and attack them." His eyes grew angry. He knew her whole pack had been killed. Koga let go of the Cat girl and walked back into the cave. He was seriously PISSED! He jumped up on a ledge and shouted "SO I HEAR SOME OF YOU ARE UPSET ABOUT THERE BEING A CAT HERE! GET OVER IT...IF SHE WAS AT THREAT DO YOU THINK I'D BRING HER HERE? WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET TO DEFEAT NARAKU. DO YOU WANT TO AVENGE OUR COMRADES?" no one answered "DO YOU!" Some mumbled "yes" and some nodded slowly "GOOD SO ANYONE WHO MAKES ONE TEAR FALL FROM HER FACE WILL ANSWER TO ME!" He snarled and walked back outside. The two went down to a tree next to the river. "Why do you keep defending me?" Sansho asked him "I don't know" he sighed "for some reason seeing you upset pisses me off...sorry" "oh. Good" She looked up at the sky "Why? Why did you think I was defending you for?" Sansho blushed a light pink shade "I thought you were crushing on me" The feline teased. Koga was silent for a second. "That's really crazy, huh? If you actually liked me." Sansho laughed softly to hide her disappointment. "What if I do, Cat? You have an issue with that?" he said, turning his face to hide the fact he was redder than a Camille blossom. "Hm? Not at all, In fact I happen to think you're pretty cute. For a mutt that is." Koga scoffed "Well, I guess YOUR okay. For a Cat" Sansho leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before hopping out of the tree. "C'mon, Mutt. Let's go teach those comrades of yours what happens when they mess with me." She called up to Koga. He followed, smiling to himself. He wondered what kind of crazy adventure this new chapter in his life would bring him. He would have to tell Kagome, let her down easily.


End file.
